U.S. patent application Ser. No. 573,149 filed Apr. 30, 1975, by R. C. Loshbough et al and entitled "Digital Weight Measuring and Computing Apparatus With Automatic Zero Correction", U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,012 issued Oct. 12, 1976, discloses an arrangement for automatic zero correction similar to the automatic zero correction arrangement described herein. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 573,242 filed Apr. 30, 1975, by R. C. Loshbough, entitled "Motion Detecting Scale" U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,667 issued Oct. 5, 1976 discloses a motion detecting arrangement similar to motion detecting arrangement described herein. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 573,147 filed Apr. 30, 1975, by R. C. Loshbough et al entitled "Value Computing Scale" U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,569 issued June 8, 1976 discloses an arrangement for interconnecting a microcomputer with a scale and an analog-to-digital converting means similar to the arrangement described herein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,238 granted to D. L. Hall and W. E. Kopper for "Weighing Scale With Restrictive Vertical Movement" on Nov. 12, 1974, and divisional Pat. Nos. 3,891,041 granted June 24, 1975, and 3,894,593 granted July 15, 1975, discloses a weighing scale arrangement with a flexure link movement similar to the scale arrangement employed in the exemplary embodiment of the present invention described herein. The disclosure of the above identified patents are incorporated herein by reference.